Not A One Night Stand
by Mychand
Summary: Hawke and Caitlin's relationship takes an unexpected turn while on their latest mission for Michael.


_Well, I didn't exactly plan to have another story completed so quickly. But, once I start writing, sometimes I just can't stop. Hope everyone enjoys this one. Happy New Year!_

**Not A One Night Stand**

Hawke couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. He watched as she fidgeted with the engine, smudges of oil on her face and her hands. She was determined as she worked. She took everything she did seriously. He liked that about her. She had her hair pulled back and he could see the beauty of her pale complexion and her vibrant eyes.

"What?" she finally asked after noticing his stares.

Hawke blushed. "Nothing," he replied. "I was just thinking that we need to get this repair finished soon."

"Well, you could help, ya know," she replied sarcastically.

Hawke smiled. "Yeah," he replied.

That was another thing he liked about her. He loved her spunk and the fact that she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. Not usually anyway. He knew she kept a lot from him. He could see it in her eyes. She cared about him, maybe more than he knew. And deep down, he wanted to know but was too afraid to ask.

"What is wrong with me?" he thought. "This is Caitlin. I just need to let it go. She's family and we just aren't meant to be more than we already are right now."

"So, are you going to help?" she asked, this time standing up with her hands on her hips and staring back at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he replied as he joined her in completing the repair.

An hour later Dom joined them in the hangar. "It's about time you got that repair done," he told them. "Oh, and that was Archangel on the phone. He's on his way over. He said he has a new mission for us."

Hawke sighed. "I was kind of hoping for a quiet weekend," he complained. "I wonder what he wants us to do now?"

"It had better be good if I'm going to have to cancel my date," replied Caitlin.

"Date?" asked Hawke. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"Oh, it's just this guy I met on set when we did that last stunt," she replied. "He's a good a friend of the stunt coordinator.

"Well, I'm sure he'll let you postpone," said Dom with a grin. "He'd be crazy not to."

"Yeah, if you like those kind of guys," said Hawke with a smirk.

"What kind of guys is that?" asked Caitlin.

"The kind that likes to hang around friends in the business just to pick up women," he replied.

Caitlin shot Hawke a defensive look. "Hey, he isn't like that," she replied. "He happens to be a lawyer. He's not some lackey".

"That's even worse," he teased. "He must be pretty boring then."

"You're hopeless Stringfellow Hawke," replied Caitlin who was now in a huff.

"I've been telling him that for years," replied Michael who strolled into the hangar with Marella, overhearing the last part of their conversation.

"Hi Michael," replied Hawke. "What's going on?"

"I've got an interesting one for you this time. I need you to go undercover to help break up a drug ring that's running across the Canadian border," he replied.

"Canada? Really?" asked Hawke.

"Yeah, they're a rouge group of thugs who nearly run a small town up in Washington," replied Michael.

"So what's my cover?" asked Hawke, trying to seem interested.

"You and Caitlin will be a married couple hoping to move to the area," he replied. "You'll be bikers like them and I've got you an iron clad background that shows you just got out of prison."

"Oh yeah," he asked. "For what?"

"Drug smuggling or course," he replied. "According to your file, you were turned in by a snitch but you were good at it."

"How do I fit in?" asked Caitlin.

"The leader, Harry Weldon tends to favor couples in his crowd," Michael continued. "But, he also likes men who treat their women rough so you two will have to work out how you'll handle that. And, he likes the woman tough."

"I can be tough," Caitlin said with a smile.

Hawke smirked. "Tell me about it," he replied. "I had a boot print on my stomach for a week after a kick from this one once."

Caitlin laughed. "That actually wasn't one of my finest moments," she replied. "You scared the hell out of me that night."

Michael handed String an envelope. "Here's all the information you'll need," he said. "You ride out in two days so be prepared. I'll send over your wardrobe this afternoon."

"Great, that means I don't have to miss my date tomorrow night," Caitlin said with a smile.

"Oh yes you do," replied Hawke. "We need to prep for this thing. I'll need you up at the cabin this weekend."

Caitlin sighed as she headed to the back office. "Fine," she replied. "I'll call and cancel but you owe me one Michael."

Michael looked at Hawke as he watched her walk away. "Why do I get the feeling that you're happy about all this," he asked him.

Hawke shrugged. "Don't know Michael," he replied. "Maybe you're just imagining things."

Dom laughed. "Nah, he didn't want her on that date," he said. "He just won't admit it."

Hawke smiled and shook his head as he went back to work in the hangar. "See you later Michael," he said as he walked away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later Marella brought over two large trunks of clothes for Cait and String. "Here you go," she said as a large truck with a motorcycle in the back, pulling a small camper followed in behind her. "This should be all you need to get started."

"So we drive and live in those?" asked Hawke. "Kind of close quarters don't ya think."

Caitlin opened up the trunk of clothes. "These are mine?" she asked while pulling out several leather garments and tank tops. "Isn't it kind of cool up there?"

"Well, you wear the jackets over the tank tops," said Marella.

Hawke smirked. "I love it!" he said.

"Great," Caitlin replied sarcastically. "Okay, I can do anything I set my mind to so I can pull this off."

"Cait, go and try them on so I can see if I need to get you any other sizes," she said. "I got a lot of the stuff at a thrift store so it wouldn't seem all new and a few were borrowed."

"Okay," replied Caitlin. "I'll be right back."

"What about me?" asked Hawke. "You're just jeans and t-shirts," she replied. "I got you a pretty nice leather jacket with a hawk too but you shouldn't have any problems fitting in."

A few minutes later, Caitlin came out in her first outfit. Hawke's jaw nearly dropped when she walked out in tight leather pants and a tank top that left little to the imagination.

"I guess this one isn't meant to be worn with a bra," she complained as she stopped and stared at Hawke.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Wow, Cait," he finally said.

Caitlin grinned and Marella laughed. "Cait, I think you've left him speechless," she said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After spending the weekend up at the cabin, Caitlin felt she was ready for their mission. Dom would be on standby in the lair until Airwolf was needed and the two would travel to Washington. They were going to stay at a small private campground. It was known that many of the members of the group they wanted to join lived there.

"So we are Mr. and Mrs. Sam Hawke," said Caitlin with a grin. "Well, that will help in case I slip up and call you Hawke."

"Yeah, glad you'll still be Caitlin," replied String. "I hate when Michael comes up with names that are hard to remember."

Caitlin watched as Hawke read the rest of the information on the guy they were supposed to get close to. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Hawke sighed. "I don't get this guy," he told her. "It says he's rough with women. He has a wife but likes the men around him to treat the women like servants or something. Sounds like a real jerk."

"Yeah, he does," replied Caitlin. "Don't worry, you can pretend to be hard on me, I can take it."

"I know you can," replied Hawke. "I don't like it but I guess we don't have much choice."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day the two drove up to Washington and easily found the camp ground. After setting up, they took the motorcycle to the little town about a mile down the road. Caitlin jumped on the back and held on tight to Hawke as they made their way to a little bar at the end of town.

"This just might be the place to find what we want," he whispered in her ear.

They got off of the bike and walked inside. The place was dimly lit with one long bar along the main wall and three pool tables. There was also an old juke box and several tables and chairs in the back.

"Why do we have to come in here?" asked Caitlin, trying to get attention from those around them.

"Damn it woman," yelled Hawke as he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "I said I want a drink so shut up and come on in here."

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in here," she said while grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back out.

Hawke turned and slapped her across the face. "I said I want a drink," he said coldly.

Caitlin stood still, a little shocked at what happened even though they'd planned it beforehand.

"Whisky," Hawke demanded to the bartender.

The man gave him the shot and he paid for it before turning and dragging her out of the bar. Afterwards they went to the small grocery store and picked up a few things for dinner before climbing back onto the motorcycle and heading back to the camp grounds.

When they got back, Hawke could tell they were being watched as they climbed into the small camper and closed the door. Once inside, Hawke pulled Caitlin to him and gently touched the side of her face. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "God I hated doing that."

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's okay. I told you not to worry about me. I think we got their attention though. Let's just wait and see what happens."

Over the next few days, Caitlin and Hawke went about their own business as little by little, the others in the campground began introducing themselves to them. Hawke pretended to be private when it came to his past. He was surprised when the man they had come to find, Weldon, introduced himself and told him that he was aware that Hawke had been in jail.

"How did you know that?" asked Hawke. "Are you some kind of cop?"

Weldon laughed. "Do I look like a cop?" he asked. "I just have a friend with the local sheriff's office," he said. "I like to know about the people that move in here. I make it my business to keep the rift raft out."

"You saying I'm rift raft?" snarled Hawke.

Weldon grinned. "Hell no," he replied. "You're just what we want in here. I especially like how you keep your lady in check."

"She's my wife," replied Hawke. "She knows she has no choice."

"Even better," replied Weldon. "So what brings you to our part of the world?"

Hawke glared at him and shrugged. "Just wanted a change of scenery," he replied.

"You still dealing?" asked Weldon.

"Man, are you sure you're not a cop?" asked Hawke. "I tell ya, I got burned getting involved with other people. If I am still dealing, I'm doing it alone."

Weldon smirked. "If you want to stay around here," he replied. "You don't do anything alone. My boys and I run the deals around her. In fact, we run them across the border. Now you can join if you like but you can't do it alone."

Hawke stared at him a few moments before answering. "I'll think about it," he replied as he walked back towards his camper, leaving Weldon standing there.

Caitlin had dinner ready for him when he got there. She had cooked hamburgers on the small grill that Marella had stored in the camper.

Hawke yelled at her for cooking them too well done as the others around them closely watched. Afterwards, when they were getting ready for bed, Caitlin put on a tank top and a pair of short shorts that Marella had included in her trunk.

"Why do these people think it's a good thing to treat their women like this Hawke?" she asked. "I saw it all day today. Some of these women have black eyes. This is crazy. It's like they own them and get a thrill in the punishment of them."

"I think it's some kind of code within the group," replied Hawke. "It's almost as if it's expected behavior in order to be included. I find it hard to believe that all of these people find it acceptable."

"So Weldon wants you in huh?" she asked as she brushed out her hair.

"Yeah but I still need to play a little hard to get," he replied. "I can't make it seem like I'm too anxious. I want him to be the one to continue to court me for the group."

"So I take it Michael is your dealer?" she asked. "Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait to see what he looks like when he's not wearing white."

Caitlin laughed. "I never thought about that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next afternoon, Hawke met with Michael at the bar. They sat in the back corner where there were several small tables and chairs just out of the way of the pool tables. Unsure of if they were being listened to, they kept their conversation scripted.

"You got something for me?" Hawke asked him, while trying not to be too amused that Michael was dressed in jeans and a plaid button down shirt.

"Yeah, you got buyers?" he asked.

"I have some friends who just might be able to move it across the border," replied Hawke. "I'll let you know for sure in a few days."

"Fine," replied Michael. "I'll be in touch."

As they were leaving and Michael felt that they were out of earshot of anyone else, he filled Hawke in on some new information he found out about.

"Weldon's been looking into your background," he told Hawke. "I think he's bought it but he's still a bit nervous about you. You need to find a way to make him more confident that you aren't a cop."

"Okay," replied Hawke. "I'll figure out something. See you in a couple of days."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that afternoon, Caitlin was sitting outside just before dusk. She was enjoying the night air when Hawke came outside to join her. They talked awhile and Hawke noticed that Weldon was watching them from a couple of campsites down from their site.

Suddenly he stood up and started yelling at Caitlin.

"You need to learn your place around here," he told her bluntly. "I'm sick of your nagging me all the time. I do what I want, when I want and you have no say in it."

Hawke could feel that Weldon was staring at him now so he had to make his interaction with Caitlin seem forceful and convincing. He grabbed her roughly, reaching behind her and ripping off her tank top, exposing her to himself. Then he pulled her towards him to be sure that no one else could see her. He began kissing her urgently before turning around and pushing her backwards inside the camper and closing the door.

Caitlin was shocked at first by what had happened but her trust in Hawke kicked in and she waited for him to explain.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. "Weldon was watching and he's probably still out there."

String quickly closed all of the blinds in the camper so that no one could see inside. He was stunned that Caitlin stood quiet and watched while still topless before him.

"Here," he said as he handed her one of his t-shirts. "I'm so sorry."

Caitlin stared at him a moment, dropped the t-shirt and then slowly moved towards him. This was the chance she'd waited for and she decided to take it. He couldn't help but stare back at her. She was beautiful and he had to admit to himself that he was attracted to her. He couldn't help himself. She took him by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He hesitated at first and started to pull away. Eventually he couldn't help but to give in to his physical needs. She reached down and tugged his shirt out of his pants before pulling it up and over his head. Once again she moved to him, this time her bare chest brushing against his. He began kissing her more passionately as they moved to the back of the camper and lay down on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

Caitlin put her finger on his lips. "Shhh," she replied. "I don't want to talk about it; I don't want to think about it. For once, just go with it."

He couldn't believe what was happening. It was like his daydream about her was coming true. He wanted her, he wanted her badly.

Before he knew it, they were making love. He was shocked to find that she fulfilled him in ways he never thought possible. He knew with her it wasn't just sex. It was so much more. He wondered why he'd waited so long to give in to his feelings. At that moment, he knew this was where he was meant to be. With her, all felt right with the world for once in his life.

When they were done, Hawke pulled her into his arms and held her tight, snuggling his chin into the side of her neck.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he whispered to her. "I can't believe you just seduced me."

Caitlin smiled. "Hey, you're the one who ripped my shirt off," she replied. "Besides, you've been staring at me in the hangar for weeks now. I knew what you were thinking you know."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "When did you get so smart?"

"When I tracked you down and moved to California," she replied with a smirk.

Hawke sighed. "I hated having to be so rough with you out there," he admitted.

"It's okay," she replied. "I know it's all an act. You didn't have a choice. But I am surprised at how good of an actor you are."

"Well, let's just say I had some motivation," he replied. "Problem is I don't have it anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What motivation?"

Hawke shrugged and sighed lightly. "I was a bit….frustrated."

Caitlin giggled. "Really? Wow, I had no idea I could do that to you," she replied trying to contain her laughter.

Hawke turned her towards him and kissed her passionately again. After laying there quiet for awhile, he finally spoke up. "Maybe there's still a little bit of frustration left. Are you up for round two?" he asked.

Caitlin grinned. "I am if you are," she whispered.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, Hawke let Caitlin sleep as he poured himself a cup of coffee and went to sit outside under the camper awning. Within minutes, Weldon came up and joined him.

"Damn Sam," said Weldon. "You got one spunky, hot lady there," he told him. "Are you into sharing? If you are I'll be happy to do a trade with my woman. Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear you two last night. Your lady must be pretty wild in bed."

Hawke shook his head. "Yeah and she's off limits to anyone but me," he told him. "I don't even like her looking at other guys."

"Too bad," replied Weldon. "It would have been a fun swap."

"Let's talk business," said Hawke, changing the subject. "I can get my hands on the goods if you can guarantee your people can run it across the border."

"Excellent," replied Weldon. "I saw you with your dealer."

"You're pretty nosy aren't you?" asked Hawke sarcastically. "Not sure I like that."

"Hey, I just make it my job to know who I'm working with and what's going on around me," he replied. "So far, I like what I see and me and my boys are in."

"Alright," replied Hawke. "We'll talk details later. It's too early right now for business."

"Later," said Weldon as he strolled back over to his camper.

Hawke went back inside his own camper and sat down next to Caitlin who was still sleeping. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was even beautiful to him in her sleep. Regret about what had taken place between them started to creep into his brain. He knew he cared about her but he worried about what their relationship would become as a result. He didn't want her to be another casualty of his curse.

When Caitlin woke, she looked around and saw Hawke sitting across from her reading the local paper.

"Good morning Hawke," she said to him after staring at him for a few minutes.

"Morning," he replied without even looking up from the paper.

Caitlin got up out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She went in the tiny bathroom and changed. When she got out, Hawke was no longer in the camper.

Caitlin sighed. "He regrets what happened," she said to herself. "I guess I regret it now too."

Caitlin poured herself a cup of coffee and went outside to sit. Hawke was nowhere in sight. She thought about the night before, her mind unable to wrap itself around just how good it all felt to her. And now, it seemed as though it were all over just as quickly as it began.

When Hawke got back, he handed her a brown bag and began yelling at her about sleeping in and not making him breakfast. She knew it was just for show but her nerves were suddenly raw and she wasn't up for games. She threw the bag down on the chair and walked away, hoping he wouldn't follow her. She needed time to think and she didn't want to be anywhere close to him at that moment.

Caitlin walked down by the lake that was towards the far right end of the campgrounds. Chairs and towels were strewn around the area from what looked like the remnants of a party the night before. It was quiet that time of the morning and she stared at the water, trying to calm her nerves and think through her situation with Hawke. She was unaware that she was being watched.

Weldon came up behind Caitlin and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him. Taken by surprise, she tried to fight him off but he proved to be too strong for her. He pushed her face down on the ground and tugged at her top. She screamed, causing him to grab a small towel and gag her with it. He tied her hands behind her back as she fought hard to get loose.

"Relax," he told her. "It'll make this much easier. Sam wouldn't let me have you. Guess what? He doesn't have a say. If you two are going to be part of this group, you're community property if he likes it or not."

"Like hell she is," String said as Weldon heard the click of a gun in his ear. "Get off of her now."

Weldon stood up and put his hands in the air. "You're making a big mistake," he told Hawke. "I can make you a lot of money. All you have to do is be willing to share. What's so wrong with that?"

"I told you I don't share my wife," String said growing angrier. "I'll go to my dealer and sell the stuff on my own. I don't need you."

"Okay, okay," pleaded Weldon. "Look, let's forget this ever happened okay? You can go to it alone but I know I can make you more money than you ever imagined. Just forget this ever happened."

String stared at him. "I'll forget it if you promise to stay far away from Caitlin," he told him. "If not, I'll make sure you're never able to be with a woman again and that's my promise."

After Weldon left, String kneeled down and helped Caitlin up off of the ground. He untied her hands and removed the gag before pulling her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she insisted, while trying to pull away from him.

String could feel her shaking as he pulled her back close to him. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he told her. "I'd kill them before I let them hurt you."

"Let's go back to the camper," she told him. "I just want to lie down awhile.

"Sure," he replied while escorting her back to their makeshift home.

When they got back inside the camper, Hawke pulled a small pistol out of a hidden compartment. "I think from now on you need to carry a gun," he told her. "If he tries anything again, shoot the bastard."

Caitlin stared at him before taking the gun. She wanted to get of there. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Look," he said. "I know you and I have some things we need to talk about but there is too much going on right now for us to get distracted by personal issues. The deal is going down tomorrow night. We'll discuss everything once it's all over."

Caitlin shrugged lightly. "There's really nothing to discuss," she said softly as she lay down on the bed with her back to him. "I just want to get this all over with and go home."

Hawke stayed out of her way for the rest of the day. She made dinner for them and only spoke to him when necessary. That night he pulled out a small single fold out bed on the opposite side of the camper and let her have the main bed. He wanted to talk to her but he kept his mind focused on the task at hand. He knew it would all be over soon.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

At six the next evening, Weldon met up with Hawke and Michael. He gave Archangel a portion of the money up front and promised him that he could come up with triple what he'd normally make selling the same drugs in that states. They were relieved when he left with the drugs and took the bait.

Dom waited at the border and as soon as Weldon, Hawke, and his men attempted to cross over, he was on them with Airwolf. They didn't know what was going on as Airwolf quickly ran the whole gang off of the road with its weapons. Before they knew it, they were swarmed with agents taking them all into custody.

After realizing he'd been set up, Weldon scowled at Hawke as he was being placed in the back of a police cruiser. "I'll get you back for this," he promised. "I won't be in jail forever. You'll pay one way or another."

Hawke just stare back at him unaffected, and didn't bother to respond.

When all of the chaos was over, he looked around and didn't see Caitlin anywhere. "Where's Cait?" he asked Dom who had been talking to Michael about the events.

"Oh, she left," he told him. "Said she was in a hurry to get back and call that lawyer guy. Marella took her home."

"Everything okay Hawke?" asked Michael.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm just glad this is all over."

Hawke jumped into Airwolf with Dom and they headed back to the lair. His thoughts turned to Caitlin as they flew back in silence. He never really wanted to push her away. She meant so much to him. But he felt he loved her enough to let her go if it meant extending her life. With him, he felt her life would be cut short too soon.

"Penny for your thoughts," Dom finally asked. "What's going on with you String?"

"It's nothing," he lied. "I'm just tired. I need a little alone time at the cabin I guess."

"Okay," replied Dom. "If you say so."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A week later, Hawke finally showed up for work at Santini Air. His concern grew when he didn't see Caitlin's car parked outside.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Dom chided. "I was getting behind trying to get everything done around here by myself."

"Where's Caitlin?" Hawke asked.

"Oh, I gave her the week off," he told him. "That new lawyer boyfriend of hers had business in Hawaii and asked her to come with him. I figured she deserved the time off. She's been working pretty hard lately."

Hawke's silence peeked Dom's curiosity. His mind suddenly drifted to the night they were together. The thought of her with someone else bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

"String?" asked Hawke. "Are you okay?"

"I slept with her Dom," he finally said out loud.

"What?" asked Dom. "Are you out of your mind?"

String shook his head. "I always thought you wanted us together," he replied.

"Of course I do," he replied. "I'm asking if you are out of your mind by letting her go off with another man? What happened?"

String sat down at the office desk and shrugged. "I got cold feet," he finally replied. "She sensed it and took off."

"Too bad," replied Dom. "This Tom guy seems like a keeper. It's obvious she likes him. Guess if you didn't want her, you lucked out then. He sure does."

Hawke jumped up from the desk. "Did she leave you a number for the hotel she's staying at in case of an emergency?" he asked.

Dom shook his head. "Yeah, but leave her be String," he replied. "Don't you think she deserves to be happy?"

"Yeah, said Hawke as Dom finally handed him the slip of paper that Caitlin had written her information down on. "But not with some lackey lawyer."

Dom smiled and shook his head. "It's about time kid," he said to himself. "It's about time."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke felt his hands shaking after talking to the desk clerk and making his way to their hotel room. When he knocked, a tall, slender man with blonde hair came to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, staring at Hawke.

"Is Caitlin here?" asked Hawke. "I need to see her."

To his surprise, Tom smiled at him. "Are you Hawke?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," he replied reluctantly.

"Caitlin's room is down the hall," he told him. "It would have been pretty presumptuous of me to have her share a room when we only went out once. Besides, after talking, we decided we're better off friends. I just got out of a pretty serious relationship and well she…."

Tom's voice trailed off. "I think she might be happy to see you."

Hawke shrugged. "I'm not so sure," he replied.

"In any case," replied Tom. "She's in room 618."

Hawke couldn't help but smile at the guy. "Thanks," he said. "I appreciate it."

Hawke couldn't believe how nervous he was when he finally made it to her door and knocked.

"Wow, that was quick," she said as she opened the door expecting room service. "Oh, Hawke what are you doing here?"

String couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a bikini top and shorts. He could tell that she had just come in from swimming. Her normally long straight hair was slightly wavy from air drying.

"Can I come in?" he finally asked.

"Sure," she said reluctantly. "But you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you," he replied as he walked in and went over to the room's balcony to take in the view.

"You could have talked to me in two days from now," she said sarcastically. "I was coming back you know. I'm not going to let one little mistake we made change everything. I'm still content where I'm at and doing what I'm doing."

"I'm glad," he told her. "But I don't think it was a mistake."

"What else could it have been?" she asked. "It sure scared the hell out of you."

"You're right, it did," he replied. "I'll admit it. I got cold feet. You know my history Cait. You know what happens to people I get close to."

"But we were already close," she told him. "Just in a different way. It's just an excuse and you know it."

"You're right," he admitted. "I was scared because I've never in my life felt this way about anyone else. When we were together, it was amazing. And, I knew that I was in love with you."

Caitlin stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "What?" she said softly.

String moved towards her and cupped her face with his hand, brushing away one of the tears that had fallen down her cheek with his thumb. "I love you," he repeated. "Honestly, I think I have for a really long time. I just couldn't admit it, even to myself."

Hawke pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Afterwards he stared into her eyes, looking for some sort of reaction or response.

Finally, she smiled at him, easing his nerves. "I love you too," she replied. "But I think you've known that for quite awhile."

Hawke shrugged. "I'm not that confident," he replied with a smile. "But I was sure hoping you were."

Caitlin wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him again. Taking her lead, he reached behind her back and untied her bathing suit top, relieved that she didn't stop him.

"Can we pick up where we left off before?" he asked her.

Caitlin pushed him backwards, causing him to fall onto the bed. She jumped on top of him and smiled.

"I take that as a yes," he said as she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Of course," she replied. "But tomorrow morning, you aren't going anywhere."

Hawke smiled. "Don't worry, I'll never make that mistake again," he replied. "Besides, I know what you'll do to me if I even try."

Caitlin laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me," she said.

Hawke grabbed her and flipped her over on her back, pinning her to the bed. "You got it," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her so deeply it took her breath away."

**The End**


End file.
